


It's No Fun being a Side Character in a Fairy Tail

by signpainter1



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: Cinderella finally got her wish to go to the ball. With a wave of her fairy godmother's magic wand lizards turned into horse men and rats into footmen. One "rat" is not very happy at the prospect of being turned into a human to serve a random woman and breaks the rules to wander off during the ball. There he meets the prince and things do not go according to the fairy godmother's plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

_“And now you need footmen” a voice said._

 

Nezumi found himself standing on a dirt path in front of a fancy house. To his right there was a sizable garden overgrown with pumpkins. Behind him was a white coach with silver lining around the front and back, pulled by four magnificent horses. They pawed the ground impatiently ready to set off on their journey. Beside him three other young men were standing, confusion written on their faces. Glancing down Nezumi found that he was wearing a smart blue and red uniform, sturdy black boots, and a pair of pure white gloves. On his head he wore a gray triangular hat with a long red feather sticking out of it. His hair, that now came down to the bottom of his neck, was tied with a simple blue bow. Nezumi narrowed his eyes as he took in all of this. He was not pleased. He did not want to be here. He had been sneaking through the grounds around the garden shed searching for some left-over corn to store for the winter and enjoying the nice cool autumn air when suddenly…he was here. He glanced down at his gloved hand. Yep there were human hands. Somehow, for some reason he had turned from a rat to a human.

“Oh, it’s wonderful!” A woman’s voice squealed in delight. Nezumi turned his attention to his left. Two women were standing a few feet away from him. The younger one was wearing a torn-up dress green dress and had messly dirt covered blond hair. Her face was tear stricken and also covered in dirt. The older woman was short and wearing a thin silver glowing gown. Over the gown she had a light green traveling cloak with the hood pulled up so only a few strands of wispy light grey hair were visible. Sticking out of the back of her gown.... Nezumi squinted at her. Did humans usually have wings? As he watched the older woman waved a stick which she held delicacy in one hand and the younger human’s rags turned into a light blue gown. All the dirt was gone from her body and her hair was now pulled up in elegant bun. The woman spun around as she surveyed her new outfit, gasping in pleasure.

_Open the coach’s door for her._

A voice that was not his shot through Nezumi’s head and he felt compelled to follow it. Before he could stop himself, he had opened the coach door. Around him the other young men were also moving. One jumped in the driver’s seat, and another one put down a step for the woman to climb into the coach with. The younger woman gave the older woman a hug and bounded into the coach.

_Close the door and hold on to the side._

He followed the directions again gridding his teeth. Nezumi had never been good at taking orders. He had been kicked out of the rat colony for this reason. He definitely did not like having a human’s voice tell him what to do. The coach started moving and Nezumi watched the scenery pass by him as he tried to get a hold on his situation.

He was a human. Whatever that old woman did turned him from a rat to a human.

_Magic_

The voice in his head told him. Its role seemed not only to command him but also fill him in on basic human facts. As he past human structures the voice told him what they were and what their uses were. _House, road, store,_ Nezumi closed his eyes and gridded his teeth harder. He really did not care about how humans lived. Even with his eyes closed however the voice continued to speak, sending knowledge straight into his brain. This went on through the whole trip until the coach slowly came to a stop and voice was finally silent.

_Open the door. Let her out. Bow to her. Close the door. Wait by the coach._

He opened his eyes and followed the directions again. The young woman hopped from the coach and pranced excitedly up the stairs. As she disappeared into the building _(castle)_ castle a question occurred to Nezumi. Why did the woman _(fairy)_ fairy turn him into a human? Was it simply to bring the young woman here? Nezumi narrowed his eyes at that thought. So, he was an ornament to make that woman’s trip more pleasant. He didn’t enjoy being human, however, if he had to go through all the trouble of being one then he was going to do more than just drop a woman off at an event _(Ball)_ Ball. A smile spread across Nezumi’s face. While he was here and human he might as well enjoy himself. He jumped lightly to the ground and confidently sauntered towards the castle.

_Wait by the coach_

_Wait by the coach_

_WAIT BY THE COACH_

The voice got more and more commanding as he approached the building and Nezumi fought the urge to return. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gritted his teeth. He concentrated on moving one foot in front of the other.  He was not going to return and be a good servant and wait by the coach just because a fairy needed a footman to decorate the young woman’s coach. As he walked, he noticed a garden to one side of the castle and veered towards it.  As soon as he changed courses the voice in his head got a little quieter. It seemed to him that the voice was less commanding as long as he stayed outside the castle. Nezumi smirked. That was fine with him. He was a rat after all.

 

……………………………..

 

“This was a bad idea” Sion groaned quietly as he watched his guests dance. From his place at the high table he was able to watch them without anyone inviting him to dance. Sion didn’t dislike his subjects, on the contrary he wanted everyone to be happy. He just thought, however there were better ways to help his subjects then to throw a ball. He thought of his library and all the information there. He was already working on plans to increase plant growth and introduces new methods of farming. If he could just continue his work imagine how many people would benefit from it.

“The kingdom would also benefit from your marriage!” his mother had pointed out. “Once you marry you can ensure the throne is passed on.”

“Why can’t I just adopt a child?” Sion had asked. “There are plenty of children who need a family. There’s no reason for me to get married!”

“Do you think the other kingdoms will buy that excuse?” His mother had asked. “Remember they won’t stop trying to get you to marry their children until you settle down. How are you going to work with them if they just see you as a way to get your thrown? Marry someone and they will see you as an adult and work with you.”

And with that the ball was set up and all the young women invited. He knew everyone wanted him to find that ‘special’ someone in the room, but he was just not interested. He had danced with a few of the women and all of them were only interested in trying to flatter him.

There was only one woman who that he enjoyed the company of. She wore a light blue gown that she nervously told him was made by a fairy. She had giggled after that they began talking about their lives. She told him that this was her first ball and she was having a wonderful time. Sion liked how her face lit up as she gazed around the room. He was glad that at least someone here was not only interested in marriage. This enjoyable time did not last, and after three dances she had rushed off muttering about the bathroom. Right afterwards two less delightful women showed up and tried to seduce him.

It had been an hour since she disappeared, and he was not in the mood to dance. A new song started up and Sion forehead seemed to throb in tune to the song. He rubbed his temple and looked longingly at the door. Perhaps he could leave for a few minutes. No one would mind as long as he returned quickly. Silently he rose to his feet. Two attendance quickly approached him ready to escort him to the dance floor.

“I’m just going out to get some fresh air.” Sion said pushing pasted them and edging his way around the edge of the room. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He got to the garden door without any of the gust noticing his departure and rushed out into the night.

……………………….

The cool air felt wonderful on Sion’s face. He closed his eyes as his mind cleared of any incoming headaches. Out here it didn’t matter if he married or not. Out hear he could enjoy the feeling of the breeze as it passed through his hair. It was such a relief to be away from everything. He let out a long content sigh and opened his eyes …. then jumped back. Sitting in font of him on a rail to the garden was a young footman. The man was so still Sion could have taken him for a stature if it wasn’t for the fact he wasn’t there before. He stared unblinkingly at Sion, his strange grey eyes pierces Sion’s red ones. Sion stared back in shock. The breeze that Sion was enjoying only moments go had completely disappeared leaving the world silent and still. Sion felt his heart beat silently in his chest as the seconds slipped away.

“Shouldn’t you be with the coaches?” Sion said awkwardly and the spell was broken. The man blinked twice and slid smoothly off the rail.

“Perhaps” he said mildly. “But there’s not much to do there.” Sion watched the man as he gracefully walked around him. The man’s moments were slow and stealthy, yet confidently. Sion had never met a coachman who had such an air about him as this one did. He found it intriguing.

“Who are you?” Sion asked curiously.

“Me?” the man asked smirking, “Nezumi”

“Nezumi?” Sion asked, “Like a rat? That’s an alias, right?” Does that make you an actor?”

“No, it makes me a rat.”

“I don’t understand.” Sion said confused.

“Of course you don’t” Nezumi said amused. They lapped back into silence each watching each other again. Finally, Sion couldn’t take it anymore and asked:

“Do you want to see the library?”

…………………………………………

_Wait by the coach_

_Wait by the coach_

The voice was ponding in Nezumi’s head as he followed the white-haired man to the library. He greatly hoped that this library wasn’t in the castle or else he would have a problem. Nezumi didn’t know why he agreed to go with this man to the library. He had been in in one many times before and it wasn’t very interesting. Books weren’t very tasty, and he only ever gnawed on their pages when he was starving during the winter. If it wasn’t for the fact that going to such a place defied the voice in his head, he wouldn’t have gone at all. Besides… this strange young white-hair man intrigued him.

“I’m Sion by the way.” The white-haired man said looking over his shoulder at Nezumi while they walked. Nezumi didn’t answer.

“Anyways, your going like the library.” Sion chatted as they walked towards a small building on edge of the garden. “I’ve been collecting books for a while, so it has a large variety.” Nezumi still didn’t speak. Sion undeterred by Nezumi’s silence continued to gab away about his library. The voice in Nezumi’s head had gotten quieter as they went away from the castle. He was again able to think more clearly.

“And here we are!” Sion finally said pulling open the doors to his library. Nezumi stepped in and glanced around. The library looked bigger on the inside. The ceiling and walls were decorated in gold designs that looped around vibrantly painted pictures. On the ground there was a deeply set rug with a blue and purple flower pattered. Sion’s book collection itself was equally as impressive, with tall oak bookshelves the almost reached the ceiling; full of books of different sizes and shapes. The bookshelves formed narrow alleyways which lead to secluded corners and notches, perfect for hiding. In these corners there were sturdy wooden tables, many which had an open book or two on them. Nezumi was deeply impressed despite himself.

“Feel free to read what you want.” Sion said happily as he wandered to one of the tables and picked up a book on plants. Nezumi paused for a moment before he wandered down one of the rows. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he knew he didn’t want to read about plants. He finally decided to start somewhere and pulled a random book out and plopped down on the rug. He opened the book and found that the scribbles on the pages formed words and that he could read these words. These words formed a story which soon Nezumi found himself lost in.

He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed when he felt something touch his shoulder. He glanced causally back and found Sion looking over his shoulder to see the book.

“Oh, you’re reading Romeo and Juliet?” Sion asked cheerfully. Nezumi eyed him and then went back to reading.

“I’m guessing you like it.” Sion laughed. “You can have it if you like.” Nezumi glanced back at him again in surprise then nodding.

“Thanks.” He said.

“I don’t usually read books like that.” Sion continued. “I prefer nonfiction then fiction. I would rather learn about the world.”

“Then why do you even have these kind books?” Nezumi asked his eyes still glued to the book.

“Gifts mostly,” Sion admitted as he sat down with his book next to Nezumi. “My whole court gave me them when I said I was starting my own private library. Even now on by birthday I get different kinds of books.”

“I see.” Nezumi said turning a page in his book. He was having trouble reading it now because of Sion’s words. The second Sion had said court the voice in his head filled him in.  

_Court, royalty_. _Sion’s the prince. This is his ball_

“If you’re the prince.” Nezumi finally said. “Then shouldn’t you be at your ball?”

“I’m sure they won’t miss me if I’m gone a couple of minutes.” Sion said offhandedly glance out the window. Then he gasped and jumped up.

“What is it?” Nezumi asked uninterested not looking up from his book.

“I’ve been here for an hour and a half!” Sion squeaked.

“Well then you better get going.” Nezumi said mildly flipping another page.

“Yeah,” Sion agreed placing his book on one of the tables and charging the door. He paused when he got there. “Feel free to stay as long as you like here.” He said smiling.

“Sure.” Nezumi said glancing up. The white-haired man gave one more beaming smile and then disappeared. Nezumi turned back to his book grateful for the silence. It wasn’t that he really minded that human’s company. Although he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he had enjoyed listening to Sion’s cheerful chitter chatter. There was a limit however on how long he could tolerate humans. He was a rat after all, and he wanted his solitude. Nezumi turned another page and made a mental note that if he got to see Sion again this evening, he would recommend this book to him.

Nezumi wasn’t sure how long he read after Sion had left. Truthfully, he wasn’t paying attention to anything else around him, something that is quite dangerous to a rat. All he knew was at some point the clock was chiming _(Midnight)_. A sudden chill ran down his back.

_GET BACK TO THE COACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_GET BACK TO THE COACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The voice hollered at him. Nezumi gasped in pain and grabbed his head. There was no way he could ignore this. Groggily he closed the book and slipped it into a pocket. Then he staggered to his feet and ran back to the coach. As he approached it, he heard the sound of running footsteps and the young woman came darting down the stairs. As she came to the last few steps she tripped and went sprawling on the ground at Nezumi’s feet. One of her shoes when flying into the air and landed perfectly upright on the top step. Nezumi snorted with laugher as he opened the door for the disheveled woman.

_Leave now!_

Nezumi slammed the door and jumped aboard as the coach took off as top speed. It barreled through the town.

As it thundered up the dirt road leading to the woman’s house it suddenly gave a lurch and began shrinking, turning an odd orange color as it did so. With a cry of terror, the woman pulled herself out of the window and tumbled out of the coach. Nezumi swore and leapt gracefully to the ground. He turned to see the coach had become a pumpkin and was rolling towards the gardening shed. It hit it and smashed to pieces.  Around the smushed pumpkin rats, mice, and lizards scattered in all directions. The woman groaned from somewhere behind him and he looked over at her. She was staggering to her feet, her light blue gown replaced by the torn dress. The coach had become a pumpkin again. The woman’s dress and jewelry had disappeared. The footmen and horse men and horse had returned to their normal forms. The magical night had ended, and everything was back to how it should be.

 

Then why was Nezumi still a human?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, it's been a while! Thank you for supporting this story. Here's the next chapter. Like the first one it's not beta read so if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out.  
> Enjoy!

The young woman blinked a few times and eyed her surroundings. She was back in the garden in front of her step family's house. The woman glanced down at her torn-up outfit and dirty hands. After seeing that her outfit had returned to its ragged state, she gave a sigh of disappointment. It was over. The magical night was done. With a sad look on her face, the young woman turned to go into the house. As she moved a shimmering light caught her attention and she paused. Glancing down again she saw to her amazement that she still had one of her glass slippers. The woman’s eyes filled with wonder and she gave a soft gasp. Slowly, as if she was afraid it would disappear, she slipped off shoe and held it up to the sky. The shoe sparked in the moonlight like a beacon of hope in her life. The woman’s eyes glistened with tears at the miraculous sight and a soft smiling crossed her face. Then the woman gave a loud giggled and hugged the shoe close to her body, twirled around where she stood.

“Thank you.” She repeated over and over again to the night sky. With one more grateful glance toward the castle she turned again to walk to the garden shed.

“Oh my!” she gasped taking a step back, her hand almost letting go of the glass shoe. Nezumi eyed her wearily. All of the woman’s earlier excitement was gone, replaced by a stunned expression. She stared at him for a moment before asking nervously.

“Aren’t you a…uh…a rat? Shouldn’t you have…um…you know turned back to a rat by now?” Nezumi watched her for a second without letting any emotions cross his face. She squirmed in the uncomfortably awkward silence. Finally, he let a smirk cross his face.

“Oh? Now that your little night out is done you want to get rid of me?” Nezumi asked mockingly, his voice soft and cold.  “I guess now that the lady doesn’t need a couch anymore, I should make myself scares.” He gave a mock bow. In all reality he had no idea why he was still there and was wishing he was a rat again but there was no reason to tell this woman that. He was not going to show any weakness to humans especially this one who had just used him.

“No…um… I just thought…” the woman stammered. She quickly glanced around the yard as if she hoped to find someone to help her. “Perhaps my fairy godmother could help…I mean you _are_ supposed to be a rat…you should return to being one…” she petered off looking truly lost. Nezumi raised his eyebrow. Her confused expression was almost funny, almost. Although he wanted to be a rat again, he found it insulting how desperately she wanted to get rid of him. The woman took a couple steps away from him and closed her eyes.

“Oh godmother, please return to me!” the woman begged the sky. “I really need your help!” She paused and opened her eyes. The empty yard greeted her. She glanced back at Nezumi as if she was hoping he had disappeared. He crossed his arms looking highly unimpressed.

“Godmother please help!” she begged the sky again a little more desperately. Suddenly out of the nearby bushes, fireflies appeared. They twinkled as they started swirling around and around. Nezumi watched them as they formed the shape of a woman then disappeared leaving the fairy godmother in their wake.

“What is it Cinderella dear?” The fairy godmother asked the young woman. Unlike her earlier appearance the fairy didn’t seem very happy to be called out so late. Her gracious smile, which she had worn through their earlier interaction was gone, replaced by a small frown. Her fluttery and musical voice had become stiffer and she was crossing her arms. “Did everything go well at the ball? Did you get to dance with the prince?”

“Oh yes it was wonderful!” exclaimed the woman…what was her name? Cinderella? “But at the end…you said it would all disappear at midnight…” The fairy godmother’s disapproving eyes traveled quizzingly to the shoe still clutched in Cinderella’s hand and she relaxed.

“Oh, my dear,” the fairy godmother said gentle as the gracious smile appeared on her lips again. “The glass slippers are a gift. They will never break, never get old, and never disappear.”

“Really?” Cinderella exclaimed joyfully. “Oh, thank you fairy godmother! Thank you so much.” She glanced up over the godmother’s shoulder where Nezumi was shooting her a cold look. “But um godmother… what about…him?” She pointed at Nezumi and the fairy godmother glanced over. Her smile instantly disappeared replaced by a look of utmost shock. The older woman opened her mouth then paused and then closed it again. She gaped at Nezumi for a few minutes before coming to her senses.  

“That shouldn’t be.” She finally said agitatedly. “You should be a rat! Why are you here?”

“Why am I here?” Nezumi asked rising his eyebrows. “I’m here because a fairy needed free labor.” He spat the last part and Cinderella flinched. The fairy godmother looked disturbed. This was clearly not part of her plan.

“This could only happen if you learned human knowledge.” She muttered.

“Your voice told me all about human life and society.” Nezumi said coolly.

“That doesn’t count.” The fairy godmother said waving a hand dismissively. “All information I gave you through magic would be removed once the spell ended. You would only remain a human if you’d gained human knowledge by yourself.” Her frown deepened. “But, how could you? There should have been no human knowledge at the coach…unless…” her eyes narrowed, and her voice became stern. “Were you the one who left the coach.” Nezumi met her glare with a neutral expression.

“So, by leaving the coach I learned human knowledge.” Nezumi asked calmly. He thought over his little adventure with Sion. As he thought it over, he suddenly remembered the little book he borrowed from Sion. He could still feel it pressing against his leg. Nezumi closed his eyes and cursed silently.

“Would this count?” He said, pulling out the book.

“Where did you get that?!” The fairy godmother gasped. “Why would you read a book?” Her shock confirmed his suspicions.

“So, this is the problem?” Nezumi said grasping the little book in his hands.  “How can I undo what I learned?” As much as he enjoyed the book, he would still rather be a rat again. The fairy godmother gaped at him with her mouth opened, then closed it and shook her head. A belittling smiled spread across her face again.

“My dear rat,” she said soothingly, “you have been granted a great gift.” She approached him and placing a dainty hand on his shoulder. Nezumi gave an involuntary shiver at the contact. “You are now human. Go forth and enjoy your life!” She raised her wand and waved it. With a flash of light, she was gone. The garden was quiet for a moment.

“W-w-wait!” Cinderella finally cried, “You can’t leave him here!” Nezumi cursed loudly while the young woman cried out to the sky. This situation just kept getting worse. Her comment of “great gift” basically meant she had no idea what to do about him and was abandoning him. Not that it mattered, he was used to being by himself, however it also meant he could not return to be a rat anymore. He knew he shouldn’t have taken that book… of course there was nothing he could do about it now.

Nezumi spun around and walked towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Cinderella squeaked.

“Your father’s old library.” Nezumi said. “No one goes there.”

“Ho-how do you know that?” Cinderella called after him. Nezumi glanced over his shoulder a bored look on his face.

“I’m a rat.” He said simply. “I know where to hid from humans.”

 

………………………………

 

“He could have been an assassin!” Sir Williams yelled slamming down his fists on the table. “What if he tried to kill you?”

“If he was an assassin, he would have killed me when we were alone at my library.” Sion sighed. Sir William gaped at the white-haired prince his eyes bulging.

“You were alone with him at your private library?!” he roared angrily. “Why would you go somewhere alone with him?!”  Sion rubbed his forehead tiredly wishing he could hid in his library. Right after the ball Sir Williams had dragged Sion to the meeting room and started chastising him on leaving his guests for an hour and a half. Sion had tried to explain that he was not alone but when he mentioned the dark-haired stranger Sir. Williams mood escalated.

Sir Williams was a good man. Sion knew this. He had protected Sion since he was a child and was somewhat a father figured to him after his real father had passed away. But he was also strict, especially when it came to Sion’s kindness. He was constantly worried that the young prince’s kindness would lead him to his death someday.

“You’re too kind Prince Sion.” Sir Williams warned, “That man could have hurt you… You don’t know anything about him. Did he even give you his name? Sion paused a second before reluctantly answering.

“Yes”

Sir Williams noticed the young man’s hesitation and his eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” he asked. Sion took a deep breath.

“Nezumi.” The white-haired prince muttered. Just as he predicted Sir Williams exploded.

“You went somewhere secluded with someone who wouldn’t even tell you his real name!?” he roared. Sion sighed as Sir Williams attempted to calm himself. After a minute he continued

 “Prince Sion you know better than this. And what an alias, Rat!” He shot Sion a desperate look, “Why, Prince Sion Why? Even his name indicates he was up to no good.” Sion said nothing. No matter how worried Sir Williams was, Sion wouldn’t believe that Nezumi was bad. Sir Williams stood up and started pacing the room.

“We need to search the library.” He concluded “If he’s still there we will bring him in for questioning.”

“He’s not.” Sion said regretfully. “I saw him leave. He’s the footman for that girl in the blue dress.” Sir Williams paused.

“You mean the young woman no one knew and seemed to come from nowhere?” Sir Williams asked slowly. When Sion nodded, he gave a snort.

“Well, they did a wonderful job luring you out.”

“And yet I’m still here.” Sion said tiredly. “Alive and well.” Sir Williams growled and resumed pacing again, angrily beginning another lecture on the dangers of assassins. Sion tuned him out.

Overall the ball had not been as bad as Sion feared it would be. After he left Nezumi reading in the library he had run into the young woman with the light blue dress. They had spent the rest of the evening talking over dinner. Around midnight however she suddenly became nervous. She glanced at the clock and her face went really pale. Before Sion had time to ask her what was wrong, she had excused herself and took off towards the door.  Sion, worried about her heath, had followed her back to her coach to make sure she was alright. At the door of the castle he saw her tumble down the stairs. Sion had rushed forward and had almost tripped on one of her shoes that must of fell off. That was when Sion saw him. Holding onto the side of the coach was Nezumi. Sion had called out to him, but the coach was already moving and too far away for the dark-haired man to hear him.

“I should invite them back to the castle.” Sion said absentmindedly. Immediately he realized his mistake.  Sir Williams stopped pacing again and turned slowly to face the prince.

“I take it Your majesty wasn’t listening?” he grumbled. Sion smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“How, pray tell, would inviting the intruders back to the castle solve our problem?” Sir Williams inquired an exasperated look on his face.

“If we can invite them to the castle then you can meet them yourself and see if they are or are not assassins.” Sion said quickly. Sir Williams paused thoughtfully, and Sion helped his breath. If Sir Williams agreed it would make it easier to find out more about the two of them.

“We’ll have to find them first.” Sir Williams finally said. “You don’t know the girl’s name and I doubt “Nezumi” is still going by that alias.”  Sion frowned at his comment. It was true that he had not asked the young woman her name. He had just been trying to survive the ball and didn’t think that they would need to meet again. How could he find them if he didn’t know their names? He couldn’t wander around his kingdom looking for them and he couldn’t just ask around if anyone knew a “Nezumi”. People would think he was crazy.

To avoid Sir William’s piercing gaze, and give him time to think up an answer, Sion looked around the room. As he glanced around his eyes fell on the shoe the young woman left. It was currently resting on a cushion in the middle of the table. Perhaps he could use it? Then again it would be easy for people to lie and say it belonged to them, unless….

“We’ll use the shoe!” Sion finally proclaimed.

“The shoe?” Sir Williams said turning to look at it. “How will that help find the woman or her footman?”

“It’s her shoe.” Sion said. “So, it should be able to fit her.”

“Along with half of the kingdom!” Sir Williams snorted.

“The young woman told me that her dress was made by a fairy. If it was a fairy, then the shoe should only fit its owner.” Sion reasoned. “That’s how magic of that kind works.” Sir Williams opened him mouth then closed it again, a resign look on his face.

“You know more about magic then I do.” He said reluctantly. “Very well in that case I will send men out to search for our missing assassins.”

“Thank you.” Sion said smiling.

“Just be warned.” Sr. Williams said seriously, “Fitting the shoe on every woman in our kingdom will take quite a while.”

“I understand “Sion said nodding. Sir Williams bowed and left the room.  Sion sat back in his chair his eyes closed grateful for the silence. It would be wonderful to see the two of them again. The young woman was so excited when she was in the castle. Perhaps she would like a tour. He could show her his library. Sion had never invited a friend to his library. Truthfully no one other than the maids and himself ever entered his library. The only other person to visit there was Nezumi and he didn’t count as a friend or a servant or even a subject. If Sion really thought about it, he didn’t know where to place Nezumi. All Sion knew was he wanted to see the strange dark-haired man again.

“He would probably enjoy spending more time in the library...” Sion muttered to himself a smiling lighting up his face. He could picture the scene in his head.

The young woman would gasp with joy at seeing the library and all its books. She would scurry from bookcase to bookcase checking out the different titles. While she did that Nezumi would quietly enter behind her. He would ignore her excitement and make a beeline for the classical section. He would put one slender finger on the book titles and quickly pick one out. Then he would sit where he was and began reading; probably attempting to drown out the word around him.

“I wonder if he would read another Shakespeare play?” Sion said to himself. “Or perhaps another classic? How many of those do I have anyways?” After a moment thought he decided the best thing to do would be to check. If he didn’t have enough, he would buy more. He wanted Nezumi to have plenty to read when he next returned. Sion hopped up from his seat and headed towards his library. He had a lot to do before his guests arrived.

…………………….

“Um excuse me” Cinderella’s quiet voice called timidly from under the window. “Mr. Rat are you there?”  Nezumi turned the page in his book and ignored the woman’s calls. It had been about two weeks since the ball and Nezumi was finally starting to get used to human life.

He had made himself comfortable in Cinderella’s father’s old library. The library was not as big or grand as Sion’s. The dusty bookcase only had worn out books filled with faded pictures. A lot of them were missing a page or two which made reading them unbearable. The whole place smelled like dust and mold. The carpet, which looked like it was once a pale blue, had turned a nasty dirty grey. There was only one door that led into the library and it locked. The only way in and out was through the window. If Nezumi wasn’t a rat, he would have hated it. As it stood, it was probably as nice as his rat hole.

A small part of Nezumi still wished for Sion’s grand library, with books covered with gold lined covers and vibrant pictures. He wanted to snuggle down there and read another classic surrounded by the peaceful smell of paper and ink. Another part of Nezumi, although he would never admit it out loud, missed the white-haired prince and his chattering ways. Nezumi kept finding himself thinking of different books to recommend to Sion before reminding himself that he probably will never see the prince again.

“Oh, Mr. Rat!” Cinderella called out louder. Nezumi sighed and shut the book. Apparently, she didn’t want to leave, and it would be only a matter of time until someone noticed her shouting at a supposedly abandoned library.

“It seems like you’re done pretending I don’t exist.” Nezumi scoffed as he came and sat on the windowsill, book still in hand. “I feel flattered.”  At the dryness in his voice the woman scowled.

“What do you want?” Nezumi asked in a board tone. The woman suddenly looked very nervous. She shifted around a few seconds before speaking

“I’ve been hearing a rumor around town. Someone has been stealing produce from the stalls.”

“And?” Nezumi said uninterestedly. The woman squirmed uncomfortably. It was clear that she was trying to accuse him of stealing but was too timid to do so. He wondered how long it would take her to actually come out and blame him.

“I just….was wondering if you…saw anyone steal……” she trailed off. Nezumi looked down at her his eyebrows raised. This was too easy.

“No, I haven’t,” he said and went back to reading his book. There was a startled pause then,

“Oh….” The woman sounded very lost. “Um…Mr. rat…. have you…. I mean…”

“If you have something to say, just say it.” Nezumi told her as he turned a page. When he glanced down the woman, her face had turned a dark red and she was shuffling her feet around nervously.

“I…have you…I mean…have you stolen anything?” she finally said lamely.

“I have to eat, don’t I?” Nezumi said simply. He heard the woman gasp, scandalized.

“That’s awful!” she cried. “how could you?”

“How could I what?” he asked closing his book and turning to glare at her. “Eat? How do you expect me to get food?

 “Get a job!” she cried, “Earn some money!” He stared at her incredulously.

“Of all people, you should know how hard it is to get a job with no one to vouches for you.” He said exasperated. “Or are you forgetting that you’re still here with your horrible stepfamily instead of working as a midwife or something.”

“At least I don’t steal!” she said superiority.

“Oh?” Nezumi said his voice dangerously quiet. He jumped down from the ledge and landed softly before her. The woman took a hurried step back. “This is why rats are better than humans. You hold your own twisted sense of morality over your own survival. If you want me not to steel, then get me food from the house like you did when I was a rat.”

“That’s different.” She scoffed not meeting his eye. “The rats are my friends. You are a horrible person!”

“Friends?” Nezumi laughed. “Only someone like you would believe that the rodents in your walls, that come out when you feed them, actually care at all for you.” Cinderella’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

“I-if you don’t stop, I will turn you in.” she finally said. Nezumi gave a small growl. The woman squeaked and scurried back into the house. Nezumi watched her go his eyes narrowed. If Cinderella was anything, she was true to her word. In her own warped sense of justice, she would turn him in. Nezumi sighed and put the book into his pocket. He wasn’t going to get anywhere with it right now. With one last glare he turned and started down the path towards the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. I'm still working out what I want to happen in the story so I don't know when the next chapter will be out.
> 
> Please leave a review if you want. Those always make me happy and can keep me motivated to keep writing.


End file.
